


【利艾】失踪的艾琳

by Kai_0618



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_0618/pseuds/Kai_0618
Summary: 老父亲心态利 x 原设女体18岁的艾琳
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	【利艾】失踪的艾琳

自娱自乐产物。  
老父亲心态利 x 原设女体18岁的艾琳

调查兵团的新总部驻扎于靠近玛丽亚之墙的城镇旁，原本便是九年前城墙第一次遭到破坏前的旧基地，在墙壁被夺回后又重新修缮投入了使用。英雄们所属的班级在总部内拥有一个独立的休息室，算是一点属于功臣的特权。房间内摆放着几张坐着不会硌屁股的沙发，还有阿尔敏和韩吉团长这两年四处收集来的图书。座椅和书架堆满了大半个屋子，窗户边有个冬日里取暖用的壁炉和专供长官茶水的炉子。年轻人结束一天的训练后会来这里消磨夜晚，两位长官在公务不繁忙时偶尔也会加入他们享受一隅的安宁。

同期的朋友们会唉声叹气地抱怨艾琳又害他们劳累了一个白天，韩吉则拉着阿尔敏在书架旁研究马莱新传过来的技术和原理，两人总能兴奋地畅聊到月亮高挂。看起来坏脾气的长官通常只能忍受吵闹的家伙们一两个小时，接着便粗暴地将所有人都赶回寝室睡觉去，他自己又坐回沙发上，待到杯中的红茶彻底凉掉为止。调查兵团这两年新招了许多的士兵，也许亦是这支队伍有史以来人数最多的时候了。可算来算去，他们彼此熟谙的还是这些过去的人。

这天，调查兵团团长跟利威尔班成员刚刚结束针对潜入马莱行动的特别会议，三天后他们将动身前往马莱开始艾尔迪亚王国的第一次岛外调查。几人又聚在休息室里，继续着已经讨论了大半个月的话题。

“果然还是该带胃药吧，要是吃坏肚子就麻烦了。” 柯尼挠了挠自己的头发。

“柯尼你还真是没用啊。什么都没吃到呢，就已经在想着病倒的事情了。” 让的胳膊搭在沙发的靠背上，腿翘得挺高。

“哈？萨沙不也是这样吗！她还专门列了个马莱特色风味清单，你怎么不说她又只想着吃？” 柯尼没好气地反驳道，眼睛则瞪着坐在他身边正写写画画的萨沙。

“你怎么知道我不打算说……” 让正要继续，话语却被艾琳起身的动作打断了，他的注意力追着长发的少女而去。

架在壁火上的铜炉被烧得赤红，茶水煮好了正咕嘟咕嘟地响。艾琳拿起挂在壁炉边的白布，隔着布料双手提起了茶炉，她走到长官的座位旁弯下腰，熟练地将颜色清亮的茶水倒入搁置在茶几上的杯中。红茶浓郁醇厚的香气一下子漾满了整个休息室，这是商会近两年特供给调查兵团的上等货，火候也掌握得恰到好处。可惜，104期的几个人还处在不爱喝烫嘴热饮的年纪。

女孩抬手将垂落的黑发掖回耳后，她拎着茶炉站直了身子。利威尔伸手抓住了杯沿，他将茶杯抬到自己的嘴边，低头朝茶水吹了口气。这时，他开口道：  
“艾琳明天陪我去内地采购清洁用品。你们几个也放一天假，别太闹腾了。”

房间里静默了一瞬，接着猛地响起了萨沙和柯尼的欢呼声。柯尼想回村子里探望母亲，萨沙则拉着三笠和阿尔敏要一起去尼科洛的餐厅里吃饭。让想加入他们三个去吃免费的午餐，却被柯尼和萨沙打趣让宝也该回家多陪陪妈妈了。艾琳眨了下眼睛，瞥了眼正抿着茶水的长官，轻声答复了声是。

“兵长去马莱也要带抹布吗？” 萨沙攥着三笠的胳膊好奇地问。

利威尔抬眼看向已经闹腾起来的小鬼们：“啊…不把住处擦干净的话，怎么想都睡不着吧。”

其实清洁用品也在兵团跟商会订购的商品中，但利威尔和艾琳每过几个月都会专门去再去采购一批，同期的几人虽然疑惑但也习惯于他们两人偶尔的单独行动了。艾琳曾经私下里跟伙伴们解释过，这是因为兵长每个季度都要去集市上查看有没有好用的新品，而她也比较擅长扫除这方面才得跟着的。

艾琳将茶炉挂回了壁炉里，她转身走回自己的座位。萨沙从三笠的胳膊下探头过来，笑嘻嘻地说：“艾琳明天记得帮我买多撒盐巴的肉干，还有新鲜蜜饯。等到了马莱，咱们三个可以一起吃！”

“还有我的胃药！” 柯尼被让抓着领子，也不忘补上一句。

艾琳边答应着边坐下，她的视线分明放在伙伴们身上，灰色的眼眸却仿佛遥望着虚幻的远处。即使她待在同伴间，身影却仍像是在独处着一般寂寥。

…

第二天，艾琳从床铺上坐起，她换上休假时才穿的私服。说是私服，其实也只是她最常穿的贴身上衣和一条紧身的黑色长裤。她从小就不爱穿卡露拉为她缝制的棉长裙，即使在女孩家最爱美的年纪，萨沙和三笠也没能说服她换上条颜色素净的裙子。三个女孩穿着私服出门时，艾琳总会招惹来更多的视线。不单是她愈发精致靓丽的面孔和身型，还因为她总是人群里最特立独行的那一个。在帕拉迪岛上，若是寻常穿军装倒还顺眼，可平日里女人是该穿裙子的。

洗漱完毕后，艾琳小心地合上了寝室的门扉，悄声不想吵醒睡在隔壁的三笠和萨沙。昨夜里长官难得纵容他们闹到半夜，这天又放假，估摸着其他几人是要睡到午后再醒了。拱柱走廊里传来新兵们此起彼伏的鼾声，有些勤勉的已经醒了正要去打水。他们在走廊里遇到艾琳时总要蹩脚地装作不在意拥有巨人之力的少女，艾琳也乐得自在地与他们擦身而过。可惜新兵飘忽的视线还是暴露了他们的心绪，更有几个早就红透了耳根。

夏末的清晨，郊外的风凉得像是从秋天吹来的。长官已经等在了马厩旁，他穿着那一套黑色的装束，脖子上还规整地系着他的白色领巾。男人预先将艾琳的枣红色的母马牵了出来，又往饲料槽里添了些干草。利威尔牵着缰绳，另一只手抚摸着爱马顺滑的鬃毛。在不需要每天出生入死的日子里，马匹倒是比人陪了他们更长久些。

利威尔瞧见迎着晨光走来的艾琳，皱着眉头啧了一声。果然又没穿外套。他拽下马背上事先准备好的黑色大衣，抬手抛给单薄的少女，命令道：“穿上。”

艾琳小声嘟囔着她又不会感冒，结果还是在长官的眼神监督下选择听话地多裹了一层。她接过长官手中的缰绳，将马匹牵出了马厩，翻身骑到了马上。

“兵长，还是老样子吗？” 女孩问道。

“老样子，不准落下我两个马身的距离。” 利威尔抖了下缰绳，率先骑了出去。

…

两人一前一后地骑过了罗塞之墙的城门，在城门口监察的驻扎兵团士兵认出了男人标志性的长相，朝两人遥遥敬了个军礼。经过几年的休养生息，这座城市在商会的运作下也恢复了和平时代的繁荣。这天是周六，城镇的集市从早开到晚上。周边农场和猎户会带着刚收获的蔬果和鲜肉来集市上摆个摊子，还有些会卖自家酿造的葡萄酒和圆孔奶酪，运气好还能碰上些稀罕货。居民们也挑这一天拎着菜篮子来采购下周的食材，街上窜跑着些年龄不大的孩子。他们聚集在卖糖果或是卖些工艺品的摊铺前，眼巴巴地望着，幻想自己兜里要是也有足够的银币就好了。

利威尔和艾琳怕伤着人便早些下了马，改为牵着马匹在人群中前行。小贩的吆喝吸引了艾琳的注意，不仅摊铺上琳琅满目的商品让人瞧不过来，连空气里也交杂着各种好闻的气味。艾琳嗅到一阵诱人的烤肉香，目光顺着寻去，发现不远处是一家生意不错的烤肉卷饼摊。艾琳记得这种卷饼是马莱那边的吃食，应该是有人去尼科洛的餐厅吃饭时偷学流传出来的菜谱。马莱的新奇东西总能哄开民众的钱袋子，不知不觉间马莱这个词已经和高档，稀有划上等号了。

“先吃早饭吧。” 利威尔察觉到艾琳的视线。  
于是，长官花了三枚铜币给下属买了份卷饼，他们牵着马走到了没有人的拐角处。艾琳把缰绳套在自己的胳膊上，两只手揭开了卷饼的包装。最外面是一层撒了芝麻的薄饼，烤得金黄的软饼包裹着里面的沾满酱料的时蔬和烤肉。猪肉的油脂还散发着热气，艾琳谢过长官后张嘴咬下了一口。酱料里应该放了调味的蜂蜜，微甜的味道让女孩惊喜地睁大了眸子。

利威尔注视着艾琳鼓起的腮帮和溜圆的眼睛，心想这孩子的吃相就没变过。

一缕黑发又滑落到艾琳的脸颊边，眼瞧着就要沾到卷饼上了。长官的手指及时地阻挡了捣乱的发丝，他伸手将艾琳的长发拢起，轻柔地盘攥在手中，悬在女孩的背后。

“小心一点，别吃得这么脏。” 利威尔嫌弃地嘱咐道。艾琳咽下了嘴里的食物，她抬眼看向长官，淡色的瞳眸在阳光里染成了明亮的金，问道：“兵长不吃吗？”

“不必了，我可不想吃得满手都是。”

女孩将卷饼举到长官眼前，继续瞧着他。

“啧。”

利威尔低头尝了口，艾琳试探着问：“味道怎么样？”

“还不赖。”

女孩的眼睛眯成了漂亮的月牙，眸子像极了流淌着的蜂蜜。她挑出自己不爱吃的生菜叶，扭过头去喂给了身旁的马匹，枣红色的骏马感谢似的喘了个粗气。

利威尔看着艾琳抚摸着她的战马，女孩侧着脸，乌黑的睫毛跟马匹的一样卷翘浓密，仿佛停立着一只轻巧的蝴蝶。利威尔想起三年前，这小鬼还跟自己差不多高，一转眼就比自己要高出许多了。

“你的头发变长了不少，也不怎么扎起来了。”

“最近已经不需要战斗了嘛。” 艾琳低垂下眼眸，答道。

“这可不像是你会说出的话。”

只有两人独处的时候，利威尔向来不会端着长官的架子，艾琳也比人前要放肆许多。即使他们平时的举止已经很不像常见的上下级关系了，但不熟悉内情的外人要是听到两人此时的对话还是会吓上一跳。算起来，这个习惯是从最早延续下来的，私下里代表是可以放松谈心的悄悄话时间。

“我只是不想在意别人的视线了。难道您觉得这样不适合我吗？”

“不，我从没这么说过。” 利威尔挑眉头回答道，“很合适。”

艾琳又笑了起来，狠狠地咬了几口手中的卷饼。

等艾琳解决掉自己的早饭，两人又回到了集市上。他们先去挑了萨沙想要的肉干和果脯，又去药店买了市面上常见的胃药，一路上都是长官在慷慨解囊。接着，他们去来到了每个季度必逛的扫除用具的摊子，可惜这回也没找到什么有用的新鲜玩意儿。

“马莱人是都不做清洁的吗，连往脚趾上涂的颜料都发明出来了，怎么会没有把霉垢全杀干净的清洁剂。” 只买了一打崭新抹布的人类最强感到很失望。

“好用的发明都会出现的比较慢吧。” 艾琳尝试着安慰，“清洁道具的话，难道有艾琳棒了还不够吗？”

“再好用的东西都需要改进和更新的，懒惰的小鬼。”

“是，我会继续努力研究的！” 艾琳突然正式地朝长官敬礼，装作严肃地回答道。

“不说这个了，你自己有什么想要的东西吗？” 利威尔扫过艾琳紧握着的拳头，扣在穿了三年多的衬衣上，说道：“我的工资还是够给你多买两件衣服的。”

“诶？韩吉团长不是说希兹尔国那边负责接应的人会为我们准备好替换的衣物吗？” 艾琳疑惑地反问道。

“……算了，去买花吧。” 利威尔在心里叹了口气，“你好像不怎么兴奋的样子？”

“什么？”

“马莱，其他的几个小鬼估计说梦话都是念叨着要去马莱的事情。” 利威尔表情有些难看地补充道，“韩吉那家伙应该也一样。”

“我姑且算是在记忆里看见过了……对我来讲，这趟调查更像是验证答案的准确性一样。的确算不上兴奋，硬要说的话……感觉有些奇怪才对。” 艾琳牵着马，逆着人流走在前方。  
利威尔审视着下属的背影，说了句：“是吗。”

…

摆满繁复花朵的摊铺后是一位有着浅黄色卷曲短发的青年在忙活着，他看起来像是之前那位妇人摊主的儿子或是孙子。年轻人看到牵着马的两人朝花摊走来，扬起了他那张颇具感染力的温和笑容。

“今天还有白色的风信子吗？”   
艾琳低声朝年轻人朝询问。青年呆楞了一瞬，接着低头手忙脚乱地找了起来，花摊翻出了书店的架势。过了片刻，他在角落里寻出了一大捧开得正好的风信子，含糊着对艾琳说：“抱歉，只剩下紫色的了。”

利威尔站在艾琳的背后，感受到了熟悉的复杂心情。

“没关系，帮我分成四束就好。” 艾琳的手指拂过花瓣，眼神流露出些许哀伤。

青年又紧忙低下头去，“好好…好，麻烦您稍等一下！”

“总共是多少钱？” 监护人先生走上前一步，皱着眉头地问道。

“十六个铜币就好。” 青年头也不敢抬地答复说。

利威尔掏出钱袋数出了十六枚铜币，这时，一抹火红映在了他的余光里。他抬头去看，正瞥见那青年红着脸将一支玫瑰夹在花束间递给了艾琳，紧张地磕巴道：  
“这支……算是没能满足您要求的补偿……玫瑰与您的美丽非常相称，还希望您能收下！”

青年的语速越说越快，脸颊连着脖子已经烧成了一片粉红。到最后他又将头埋在自己胳膊底，不敢去看女孩的眼睛，双手还擎在半空中。艾琳有些惊讶地微微张开了嘴唇，不知道该如何应答。

“咯吱。” 金属摩擦发出的脆响。

“喂……勇气可嘉的混账。趁着我不注意的时候，你知道，你在做什么吗？”  
利威尔·人类最强·调查兵团士兵长·艾琳耶格尔的监护人兼保护人·希甘希纳的英雄·阿克曼面无表情地凝视着不知天高地厚的卖花青年，声音森冷得像刀片擦出的一样，缓慢地质问道。 青年感觉自己的骨头缝从脚底板到天灵盖都忽得凉透了，恍若是在大白天里见了恶鬼。

“对，对不起！我没想过……我不知道你们……我这就收回来！” 青年颤抖着要收走那支玫瑰。可艾琳此时却像是被逗笑了一般，伸手接过了那捧花束，优雅地微笑倒：“谢谢。”

“啊……” 青年又愣住了。接着，他感觉自己还停留在空中的手上多了些重量。低头一看，掌心里是十六枚被握变形了的铜币，激得他又出了一身冷汗。再抬头时，发现两人已经走远了。

他们快要走出集市的范围，周围已没有什么行人了。 艾琳把玩着那支可怜的玫瑰，花瓣顺着手指在茎身的动作旋转出一道鲜红的残影。利威尔侧头看了眼比花更娇艳的姑娘，意味不明地开口道：  
“你好像也到要谈恋爱的年纪了。”

“诶？” 艾琳蓦地瞪大了眼睛，讶异地看向了长官：“恋爱？我吗？跟谁？”

“那帮只知道长个头的浑小子。” 利威尔冷静地分析道。

“让和柯尼？饶了我吧哈哈哈！” 艾琳表情扭曲地大笑起来，她捻了下眼角不存在的泪水：  
“那还不如跟兵长你呢，刚才那家伙也好像错认了些什么。”

“开什么玩笑，我的年纪给当你老爹还差不多。” 利威尔撇了眼自己养大的孩子，没好气地说。

“那兵长希望我谈恋爱吗？” 艾琳收了笑容，好奇的眼神中又带着些认真的劲头。

“这是你自己的事情。” 利威尔没有看向艾琳，表情严肃地接着说： “只要别被些奇怪的家伙骗了就行，尤其是马莱人。” 他似乎意有所指。

艾琳没有答话，又低头摆弄起那支玫瑰花了。

两人安静了一会儿，监护人先生翻身骑上了马匹，双手抓住缰绳，叹了口气。他低头看向艾琳，坦诚地说：  
“还是不要谈的好。”

女孩扬起嘴角笑了下，仰着头答应道：  
“知道了，老爸。” 

接着，她掐掉玫瑰的绿茎，将红得灼目的花朵别在了自己的耳边，笑容明艳：  
“我这样好看吗？”

鸦黑的发，象牙白的脸，云雾一样的眸子。鲜艳的红玫瑰衬得她的面孔异样的瑰丽，美得惊心动魄。刀一样锋锐的男人觉得她是天底下最漂亮的孩子。

“上马。” 利威尔别过头去。

玫瑰随着马匹的颠簸从艾琳发间掉落，滚在沙土里转瞬间又被马蹄踩得破碎零落，没有人回头去看。

…

骑马往山路里再前行半小时，便来到了帕拉迪岛的烈士陵园。亡者的魂冢被群山环绕着，像是归家的孩子被母亲抱进怀里。这里有许多衣冠冢，牺牲者的尸骨大多被留在了壁外的荒芜中，他们的名字也只能化作史诗中的一串数字。后来幸存下来的生还者有尝试再去寻战友们的残尸，可那些了无生机的肢体或被风沙侵腐，或被野兽分食，早已无法辨认一张张过去熟悉的面孔。

这里连着四座空荡荡的坟墓，埋葬着利威尔和艾琳曾经亲密无间的同伴。他们带着那朝夕相处的一个月里的记忆，还有曾经有过关于未来的梦想，约定，还有信赖一起被留在了墓碑下。这是独属于活下来二人的永恒创伤，在不断悔恨做错了抉择的时间里演变成无言的默契，每隔几个月总要回来献上自己的一段哀思。

艾琳将最后一束紫色的风信子放在佩特拉的墓前，大理石砌成的石碑被擦得很亮，她几乎能在倒影中看到自己眼中的悲愁。 艾琳记得三年前的早晨，佩特拉恳切的请求变调为生命被践踏的脚步声，至今在她耳畔作响。利威尔站在离她稍远几步的地方，修剪整齐的额发遮住了眼睛。他始终认为同死人的对话是无意义的，可利威尔总能察觉到亡者们的视线，如芒在背。

今天的天气很好，不会再有一场雨来带走他们的泪水了。

艾琳想说他们要离开了，到马莱去。可他们是为了什么去马莱呢，为了报仇还是为了和平，她心里的答案清楚得很。她和长官是整个调查兵团里最清醒的两个人。从一开始就不相信有什么相互理解的可能，现实比一切借口都直白。这三年里他们像是在一场幻觉里陪着所有人玩过家家的游戏，没有人真的走出了那一场殊死的战争，即使有梦想吊在她的眼前。

“我们将来也会被埋回这里吗？” 艾琳低声问道。

“是啊，好像已经预留好位置了，宪兵团那些家伙。”

“那我可能什么都不会剩下了，到时候兵长也会带花来看我吗？”

利威尔没有回答，他凝望着女孩单薄的背影，无可避免地回想起这孩子注定早亡的命运。

…

附近的山坡上，两匹马被拴在孤零零的一棵橡树干上。晚夏的风吹过山谷，草地和树叶奏起只会沙沙响的共鸣曲。灰黑色的石碑布满了整个山脚，也许在将来又会连起一座座大山。生前形形色色的人，死后躺进了相同的四方格子里，临近的几排墓碑上雕刻着不同的姓氏和相同的死亡日期，轮到谁都一样。

两人都在静默中等待风平息的一刻，利威尔却先打破了横亘在他们间的死寂，将艾琳从迷离的思绪中再次拖拽出来。

“你在记忆里都看见了什么？”

“我不是说过很多次了嘛，您应该都已经知道了吧。”

“再讲讲吧，我想听你说说话。”

艾琳蹲了下去，双手撑在膝盖上，垂着头。她捏着一截青草，在利威尔看不见的角度，眼神冰冷地说：“人，很多人的记忆。”

“记忆汇成的河流，许多张面孔都围绕在我的身旁。我时常迷失在其中，像是要溺水了一般。上一秒我还是谁的丈夫，接着就要被自己的儿子吞吃入腹。又或者是深爱着血亲的兄长，不得不看着心爱的妹妹跟别的男人离开。我死在战场，死在产房，死在每一座相似的地下室中。有时候，我会忘记究竟哪一个亡灵才是自己。”

“可每当我回到这里时，耳边都会再响起同伴们被巨人咀嚼，践踏的悲鸣声。我又仿佛有了力气去扒住岸边，接着，总会在河岸上找到妈妈从空中掉下的那一只鞋。那个景象将我托起，让我浮回了现在。我还不能停下。”

“看来经常带你来扫墓还是有点作用的。”

“是啊，帮大忙了，兵长。” 女孩哑笑了一下。

“不想笑就别笑了。”   
男人不耐烦地将自己鞋底的泥土碾在了草地上，根叶断裂出溢出青白的汁液和苦涩的草叶味道。  
“我也一样。”  
“还有交付给我的遗志要去完成，我得赋予那些士兵活过的意义才行。”

艾琳安静地听着长官晦涩的自白，而后，她抬头看向了天空，眉毛舒展着，眼睛则亮得像冬夜森林中的篝火：  
“我已经不会再怕做错选择了，兵长。但还是忍不住会去想……如果我做出让大家失望的事情，您会怎样看我？”

“可能会把你踹上一顿。” 男人扭过头来看她。

“只是这样？”

“那你还想怎样，再给你拔掉几颗牙吗？” 利威尔嗤笑了一声。

“我没法知道未来的事情。” 男人的视线落在山谷底的墓碑上，想起她最初就担着人类希望的名号，和他一样，不得不成为本没想当的英雄。即使帕拉迪岛上还没有几个人搞得清楚国家的概念，现在，他们所有人的故乡，包括艾尔迪亚整个民族的命运，都已经全都压在了她的肩膀上。兵团就像没有头的苍蝇，在进退两难的困境中不断地碰着壁，又擅自将对完美未来的期许寄托给她。光是想象一下，责任就压得人喘不过气来。

男人侧着头，低声继续道：“不过，我从没有对你失望过，艾琳。”

“你已经做得很好了。”

艾琳愕然望过去，她得到了早已被自己否定的答案。少女的肩膀骤然耸起，哭声哽在了僵硬的喉咙口，只有豆大的泪珠不停地从眼中涌出，又延着卷翘的睫毛砸落在靴尖上。利威尔瞧着双眼变得像雾夜一般朦胧的孩子，无奈地咂舌：  
“啧，怎么哭起来了。你最近不是没那么爱掉眼泪了吗？”

男人叹了口气，朝女孩张开了双手，说道：“过来。”

他接住了扑进自己怀里的孩子，艾琳弯着腰将脑袋抵在长官的肩膀上，无声地抽泣着。温热的泪水很快就濡湿了外套的一角，利威尔想起三年前的秋雨中，她也是哭着拱在自己怀里，缩成了小小的一团。利威尔从兜中掏出随身携带的洁白手绢，递到艾琳的手中。艾琳没有伸手，而是选择埋头将眼泪和鼻涕一起蹭在了男人的肩膀上，恶心的触感气得男人骂道：“臭小鬼，脏死了。”

艾琳像是回应地哭出了声。又过了半晌，利威尔拍了拍女孩柔软的脑袋，说道：“我拿你没办法。” 

“我应该说过，你只要选自己喜欢的去做就好了。” 他将艾琳从自己怀里推开，动作轻柔地替女孩擦干净了哭得一塌糊涂的漂亮脸蛋，停顿了片刻：“至于剩下的……”

至于剩下的不用担心，我会保护好你的。

男人本想这么说，可当他的孩子在与看不到的敌人战斗时，他又能帮上些什么呢，利威尔感到了久违的无力感。

“过几天到了马莱，你记得跟紧我。” 利威尔观察着女孩的神情，改口道：  
“哭够了？”

艾琳的情绪逐渐平静了下来，又恢复了先前那副古井般疏离的神色。

“回去吧。” 她说。

…

几个月后的雷贝利欧远征战，利威尔几乎认不出眼前这个脱力地跪伏在地上的女人了。她披散着长发瘫坐在地上，衣衫褴褛又赤着一只脚，浑身脏得像掉进过猪圈一样。

可那双漂亮的灰色眼睛的确是属于艾琳的。即使她乖顺而依赖的眼神让人感到熟悉得不可思议，但曾经在森林中熊熊燃烧的火光却已经在她的双眼中熄灭不见了。

她有能够保护自己的力量，可那个女孩在他没看见的地方还是变成了这个颓废的女人。利威尔想起暗无天日的地下街里那些早已对生丧失渴望的可怜虫，一个个都是同样惹人厌的德行。

他目光哀伤地看着这个甘愿向死亡走去的黑发女人，痛惜地说：  
“……没想到……你竟会沦落至此。”


End file.
